


It's Sunset Curve, not Sunset Straight.

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bobby, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Boys Kissing, Crushes, Flirting, M/M, Mild Language, Reggie Flirting with Everyone, Reggie also kisses Bobby and Luke, Requited Love, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: And because Reggie clearly put a lot of thought into such things, he decided that there was just one way to make it clear just how attractive his friends were – by flirting with them.Alex may be his personal favorite, but Bobby and Luke deserved to know they were total smoke shows too.
Relationships: Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Comments: 49
Kudos: 216





	It's Sunset Curve, not Sunset Straight.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys - I don't even know where this came from or why. There's no plot. Just Reggie being a total flirt and Sunset Curve being totally in love with each other. Hope you enjoy! 💖
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just playing in the sandbox made by Netflix and Kenny. Also, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

Reggie had a problem. You see, he had three ridiculously hot bandmates. Of course, Reggie had always known his bandmates were attractive. His first high school crush had actually been Alex. _Who was he kidding?_ His _current_ crush was still Alex. But when Alex had decided to date _Luke_ , Reggie shoved those feelings down and decided to never act on them. 

Instead, he’d spent the first three years of high school perfecting the art of flirting at parties and clubs (even when they were too young to be there). He figured the guys were just too busy with their _relationships_ to care. But Reggie liked to _flirt_ \- liked to fluster boys and girls alike. He also liked to kiss girls with soft lips and soft skin and boys with firm jawlines and hard muscles. He just didn’t need a relationship. He had his band.

So Reggie’s **problem** was that today he just couldn’t ignore his hot bandmates like he usually did. The entire band practice, Reggie couldn’t stop staring and _noticing_ things. Luke and his sexy arms in his cutoff shirt. Alex and his smirk as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair. Bobby and his stupidly attractive red suspenders. And because Reggie clearly put a lot of thought into such things, he decided that there was just one way to make it clear just how attractive his friends were – by flirting with them. _Alex may be his personal favorite, but Bobby and Luke deserved to know they were total smoke shows too._

“What cha doing tonight?” Reggie asked, sidling up to Bobby after practice was done. Bobby gave him a raised eyebrow and put his guitar back in its case for the day. 

“Are we not hanging out as band?” Bobby asked confused. Reggie gave him a wink.

“Or we could go out just the two of us? Take these suspenders out on the town,” Reggie suggested, running his finger down one of Bobby’s suspenders to the very edge – where it hooked to Bobby’s pants. Bobby laughed nervously.

“Do you think they’re lame? I just wanted to find my thing,” Bobby told him. _So maybe he needed to be more obvious to make it clear. He could do that._

“No!” Reggie exclaimed. “They’re sexy as hell.” Bobby grinned.

“What’s sexy?” Luke broke in suddenly. Reggie turned to look at their lead singer.

“My suspenders,” Bobby replied smugly. “Reg basically said I’m the sexiest one in the band.” Luke gave Reggie a look of betrayal. Reggie had decidedly _not_ said that actually. _Because clearly Alex was the sexiest._

“Reg, how could you? I’m the sexy one!” he shouted in outrage. Alex snickered at them and came out from behind his drums. Reggie glanced between his bandmates and settled on Alex wiping his hands off on his drawstring shorts – or more specifically settled on Alex’s thighs. _He really loved those muscles._

“We’re a sexy band, Luke, full of sexy guys,” Alex placated and patted him on the back. Reggie grinned.

“Exactly! So Bobby can have his sexy suspenders and Luke can have his sexy cutoffs and Alex can have his sexy smirk,” Reggie elaborated excitedly. 

“And what do you have, Reg?” Alex questioned. Reggie gave him a wink.

“Leather, babe. All the leather,” Reggie said huskily and moved forward suddenly to kiss Alex’s cheek. Alex flushed red and choked. Luke patted his back.

“Dude, are you okay?” Luke asked the other boy. Alex nodded. Reggie turned back to Bobby and attempted to return to his original quest.

“So, plans?” he asked again. Bobby’s eyes grew wide and he froze. Luke, however, threw an arm around Reggie.

“Duh dude. Let’s go chill on the beach!” he answered for them all. Reggie released Bobby to run his hand slowly down Luke’s arm. 

“Mhmm. Beach is good,” he murmured into Luke’s ear. Luke shivered but didn’t pull away. Reggie grinned in satisfaction and then moved suddenly to the door. His bandmates gaped at him. He turned back.

“Well? Beach or nah?” he questioned. Finally, the rest of the band moved. Alex was at his side first, and Reggie interlaced their fingers. Alex’s face scrunched up in confusion, and Reggie added that particular look into his extensively-long-three-year list of reasons why Alex was his favorite. 

Reggie held his hand the whole way to the beach, swinging their arms and humming occasionally. He never noticed the looks his friends kept shooting him.

“You guys want to get ice cream?” Reggie asked when reached the beach and pointed to the ice cream truck in the parking lot. 

“Yeah. Ice cream sounds great,” Luke replied. Reggie pulled Alex along with him towards the truck. The four friends got in line behind a couple of very pretty girls. One had long blonde hair and towered a full head over her friend. The shorter girl had her dark hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. The girls turned around to chat with them while they all waited. 

“Hey, I like your suspenders,” the blonde one told Bobby. Reggie seized the opportunity presented before him. _Maybe his friends just needed to see him in action!_

“I know right? I literally just told him how sexy they were!” Reggie exclaimed before Bobby had a chance to respond. Bobby dropped his head onto Reggie’s shoulder to hide his blush. The girls’ eyes both dropped to stare at Reggie’s hand still intertwined with Alex’s. They grinned at Reggie.

“Yeah? And did he compliment you back? Because that leather jacket is giving me all _sorts_ of feelings,” the brunette teased. Reggie pouted.

“He did not. What kind of feelings exactly?” Reggie winked at her. Both girls giggled. The other boys stared open-mouthed at their friend as if they couldn’t process what was happening. 

“Oh my gawd. So rude. He definitely should have told you that your ripped jeans looked beyond sexy,” the blonde told him. Reggie grinned and gave a little shake of his butt. The girls blushed in sync. He brushed a hand along the hem of the blonde girl's tie-dye skirt. 

“Well, aren’t you sweet _and_ stunning,” Reggie drawled. The blonde girl gave a little twirl and her skirt flared out into his hands. Briefly he caught a glimpse of pink lace underwear. 

“If things don’t work out with either of your boyfriends, give us a call, okay?” the brunette suggested and grabbed his hand from her friend’s skirt to write her number on his palm. She proceeded to kiss his fingertips before turning around to place her order. Quickly, the girls were handed their bomb pops, and they headed away from Sunset Curve. As Bobby asked for their standard order (1 orange creamsicle, 1 bomb pop, 2 ice cream sandwiches), Reggie watched the girls. They stopped some fifteen yards away and turned back to blow kisses at him. He blew a kiss back at them. They grinned at each other, interlaced their hands together, and disappeared into the night.

“What. The. Fuck,” Luke demanded when they were out of view of the ice cream truck and on the edge of the beach in their own little bubble. Alex nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, dude, where did that come from? Why is your sex god personality just manifesting out in public today?” Bobby questioned. Alex gave _him_ a look of even bigger confusion.

“I meannn, I don’t think that’s a thing Reggie has,” Alex interjected. Reggie licked his bomb pop slowly from bottom to top and then stuck the whole thing in his mouth. His friends stared at him. Luke rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

“If you want to know for sure, you just have to ask,” Reggie purred. Alex sputtered while Bobby blushed, and Luke’s mouth dropped open. _Success._

“Guys, we have to take him back to the garage. He can’t be out here being all like that,” Luke said flustered and waved his arms.

“I have no idea what’s happening,” Bobby said dazed. Reggie winked at him.

“Hey, Bobby, you ever thought about Luke and Alex kissing? You know back when they were dating?” Reggie asked out of the blue. Bobby’s face turned red.

“Why would anyone be thinking about that?” Alex yelped. Bobby swallowed. 

“I mean sure. Hasn’t everyone?” Bobby finally answered. Alex froze and gapped at Luke. Reggie moved closer and grabbed the other boy’s suspenders again. _Stupidly attractive._

“Ever thought about kissing me?” Reggie murmured, breath ghosting over Bobby’s lips. Alex and Luke stared open-mouthed at their friends. Bobby’s eyes flicked down to Reggie’s lips. And then they were kissing, not sure who even moved first. Bobby moved his hands inside Reggie’s jacket around his back. Reggie nipped at his lip, and Bobby gave a little gasp. 

“Holy shit!” Luke burst out. Bobby and Reggie pulled apart – Bobby dazed with a dopey lopsided smile and Reggie grinning like the cat that ate the canary. “We are going back now. This is not something that is happening in public!” Luke grabbed Reggie’s hand and pulled him to the sidewalk. The others trailed behind. 

“But like what _exactly_ is happening?” Alex questioned, walking quickly to keep up.

“I don’t know!” Luke shouted, pushing their pace even faster.

“Reggie is a bisexual sex god, duh. And he’s turned his powers on us,” Bobby explained. Reggie pumped his fists in the air and cheered. Luke grunted and mumbled something under his breath that nobody heard. Finally, they reached the garage, and everyone piled onto the couch. Reggie rested a hand high up on Alex’s leg.

“Okay. Now is someone going to tell me what’s going on? Since when does Reggie kiss boys? Since when does _Bobby_?” Alex demanded.

“Since freshman year,” Bobby answered softly. Reggie turned to stare at his friend. “Reggie has been kissing boys since freshman year at like every party we’ve ever attended.” _Maybe someone had been paying attention after all._ “It’s newer to me though. Just realized I had a crush on a guy this year,” he finished. Reggie reached over to squeeze his hand in support.

“Three years?? Wait, you have a crush?” Alex sputtered. Luke put an arm around him in solidarity.

“I mean I wasn’t trying to hide it. I know I never had an actual boyfriend or girlfriend to bring around, but I was pretty out there in the open kissing people. And I mean Bobby’s had his band crush for like six months,” Reggie shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

“Ah man. We’re sorry for not noticing. So now that Bobby’s crush is out there, you guys are dating?” Luke asked seriously. Bobby’s eyes widened.

“Not with where his hand is, he’s not,” Alex interjected without thinking. Reggie grinned and squeezed. 

“You’re just really sexy, ‘Lex,” Reggie uttered, eyes completely focused on Alex. Luke and Bobby looked down to notice that Reggie’s hand had moved under Alex’s shorts to rest on his bare thigh – very high up on his thigh. 

“Reggie doesn’t date,” Bobby said to Luke. “He smolders and kisses people till they forget their names.”

“Does he?” Alex whispered, leaning in towards Reggie. Reggie captured Alex’s lips in a kiss. Alex parted his lips and Reggie’s tongue tangled with his. Alex moaned and Reggie swallowed the sound with his mouth. Suddenly, without breaking their kiss, Reggie threw his legs around Alex and straddled him. Alex gave a little breathy moan and wrapped his arms around Reggie’s waist.

“Fuck!” Luke shouted. Reggie pulled back from Alex and stared at his other friend. Alex panted and made eye contact with Bobby. 

“Don’t worry, Luke. I think you’re sexy as hell too,” Reggie said huskily. He leaned forward and kissed Luke then, not moving from Alex’s lap. He kissed Luke harder than he had the others, consuming his friend’s mouth.

“Oh my god,” Luke gasped when Reggie pulled away. Bobby and Alex stared at their bandmates in wonder and lust. Reggie grinned at them all.

“Never needed to date anyone. I always had you guys,” he told them. Luke dropped his head back on the couch.

“And you just decided today that you needed to blow our minds?” Bobby questioned. Reggie grinned.

“I have resolutely spent a lot of time _not_ noticing that you guys are hot. But I couldn’t _stop_ today. So I figured I’d give you my best to let you all know just how attractive you were,” he confided. Alex tightened his hold on Reggie, so he figured his plan was good one. 

“We definitely know now, Reg,” Luke responded, eyes closed. Bobby nodded in agreement.

“And how do you feel about dating now?” Alex questioned. Reggie leaned down to rest his forehead on Alex’s.

“Why? You know someone who wants to date me?” Reggie teased. 

“He literally just made out with your best friends and now you want to date him?” Luke asked incredulously. Bobby laughed.

“And this is why we’re Sunset Curve and not Sunset Straight,” Bobby proclaimed. 

“I mean my ex-boyfriend is literally about to start dating the dude I just made out with. So that’s where we’re at,” Luke joked and sat up to stare at his rhythm guitarist. Bobby gave his trademark lopsided grin.

“Hey, I hear my suspenders are sexy, if you’re interested in a new guy,” Bobby patted his lap in invitation. Luke smiled and moved past Alex and Reggie to sit on Bobby.

“Yeah? Because I’ve apparently got sexy cutoffs, if that’s your thing,” Luke told him.

“Kind of has been for like six months, since you missed it,” Bobby muttered but Luke heard him away. He smiled brightly.

“Yeah? Not Reggie?” Luke questioned. Bobby laughed.

“Not Reggie. But sometimes you just got to kiss your friends because they think you’re sexy,” Bobby quipped. Reggie chuckled. 

“And sometimes you kiss your friends so they realize they can kiss each other,” Reggie added. “Look, Alex, I made a love connection with my kisses.” Alex groaned.

“You’re gonna say that was your end goal?” Alex asked. Reggie leaned down to pepper kisses on Alex’s face and neck.

“Oh no. I’m definitely going to say _this_ was my end goal,” he whispered. “Luke realizing he can kiss Bobby was just a nice side-effect.” Luke grinned at Bobby and then pulled him up off the couch.

“We’re going to be up in the loft,” Luke started when he was suddenly cutoff by Bobby kissing him. Luke wrapped a hand around the back of Bobby’s neck and pulled him close. Bobby let his hands wander under Luke’s shirt and up his sides. He bit the other guitarist’s lip and Luke groaned. Bobby pulled away then to look at Reggie and Alex.

“We’re going to go to my room actually. Far away from whatever is going to happen out here,” he told them. Bobby threw the soft Star Wars blanket on the couch and flipped the main light switch on his way out, leaving only the fairy lights twinkling above the couch. _It was kind of romantic._

“Hey, Reg, ask Alex why we broke up!” Luke shouted and raced out the door. “Bobbyyy, don’t leave me,” Luke pouted outside. Bobby waited on the stairs for him.

“You’re a menace,” he sighed. Luke interlaced their fingers.

“Yeah but you love me anyway,” Luke replied. Bobby leaned forward and kissed him again.

“What can I say? I love three idiots,” Bobby teased. Luke pouted again. “But I love you most.” Luke grinned at him.

“Love you too,” he told him as they made their way up to his room.

In the garage, Alex and Reggie had rearranged themselves. Gone were their shoes, Reggie’s leather jacket, Alex’s hoodie, and their pants. They were snuggled up under the blanket with Alex laying on his back and Reggie laying half on top on him.

“So?” Reggie asked. Alex sighed into the dark.

“I’m gonna actually kill him tomorrow,” Alex said. “But we broke up because he said I spent too much time staring wistfully at our straight best friend and not enough time staring at my actual boyfriend.”

“Not straight actually, but I didn’t notice any wistful stares,” Reggie replied. Alex laughed.

“Well, I was trying to be subtle and you were too busy trying not to notice we were hot,” Alex teased.

“Hey, I have a whole list of reasons of why I love you. But you were taken – by one of my best friends. I was very busy trying to respect that. Kissed a lot of blonde boys and told myself it was _not_ because they reminded me of you,” Reggie confessed.

“Well you’ve got me now. And you’ve gotten kissing Luke and Bobby out of your system, right?” Alex questioned quietly. Reggie kissed his collarbone.

“They know I think they’re sexy. And they’re figuring their shit out. So yup. I’m ready to kiss just one guy exclusively,” he murmured against Alex’s skin.

“For future reference, you could tell someone they’re attractive _without_ kissing them,” Alex laughed a little breathily. Reggie moved up higher to kiss his neck.

“Special circumstances for band mates,” Reggie explained. “Plus I have more kissing to do. Remind you just how sexy I think you are and all.” Reggie pressed a kissed behind Alex’s ear and he gasped.

“Mhmm. Okay. Totally on board. Excellent idea, Reg,” Alex murmured. Reggie grinned and pulled back. Alex whined at the loss of contact.

“Alex?” Reggie whispered. Alex stared at him, face glowing from the fairy lights. “Will you date me?” Reggie looked nervous. _He’d never had a relationship before, so this was really important to get right._

“Yeah, Reg. I’d love to,” Alex whispered back. Reggie leaned in then and kissed him. He pressed his thigh between Alex’s legs and carded a hand through Alex’s hair. Alex gripped Reggie’s hips and moaned. Reggie grinned. _Alex was totally his favorite._

“Hey Reg?” Alex questioned. Reggie paused from kissing down his chest to look up. “A whole list?” Reggie rested his arms on Alex’s chest and propped himself up to look better at Alex’s face.

“A whole list. Years’ worth of things,” Reggie answered sweetly. “Why? You wanna hear it?” Alex smiled and nodded.

“Okay. Well, the very first one on my list was when we were like fourteen and you did that spinning drumstick thing you do? So hot. 100% the reason I decided I was into guys. And when you hug me, and you just envelop me completely into your arms like it’s the safest place in the world. I really like that. I mean and obviously you’re really attractive – like duh. With your sexy swoopy hair and these muscles in your thighs and your abs. But also, you have like all these little different smiles that I want to kiss – the one when I say something stupid and you like are totally exasperated but you love me anyway. Or the one when you don’t think anyone is looking and you give this little smile like you can’t believe how lucky you are. Ooh and the one when you’re drumming on stage – like nothing else in world could ever be better than that. Did I also mention that you smell like Snuggle dryer sheets? Because I know that’s on the list. And like you pull your socks over your sweats – which is just ridiculous but also, I love it, ya know?” Reggie rambled on until Alex cut him off with a kiss.

“I love you,” Alex told him. Reggie beamed at him.

“And I didn’t even get a third of the way through my list,” he laughed. Alex wrapped his arms around Reggie and pulled him completely on top of him.

“Well, you can tell me those later,” he replied and then kissed Reggie deeper than before. Reggie’s mind whirled in a fog that narrowed down to just Alex’s lips, Alex’s arms, Alex in his underwear. _That was definitely going on the list._

It was mid-morning when Bobby came down to the garage for band practice in Luke’s cutoff shirt. Luke kept sharing a mic with Bobby – even though technically those rifts were supposed to be Reggie’s. And Reggie kept playing his bass behind Alex’s drum set so he could lean down and kiss him. And while it was technically one of their least productive practices ever, Reggie couldn’t stop smiling. Couldn’t stop smiling when Alex wrapped his arms around him from behind. Couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Luke pout every time Bobby went more than 5 minutes without kissing him. 

Yesterday, Reggie had a problem. Today, Reggie had drummer boyfriend (that he’d been crushing on for years) and his two other (totally hot but he didn’t need to kiss them) best friends/bandmates were dating. _Whoever said kissing all your best friends couldn’t resolve your problems, had obviously never met the members of Sunset Curve._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
